


In the Woods

by Dani666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Gave me an idea for a multi chapter fic. Maybe., Im strange. So are my tags., M/M, Mentions of other characters. - Freeform, Might not be a thing. i might've made that up., Surprise Oneshot, im lazy, john is lost, smitty is a woodland elf.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani666/pseuds/Dani666
Summary: John gets lost and meets someone who changes his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a oneshot. Will probably use something similar in a multi-chapter fix, depending on you guys. Lemme know what you think and what you want in the comments, aight? Cool.

"It'll be fine, they said. It's only an hour, they said. It'll be funny, they said." John muttered angrily as he walked. Byze, Melon, Brian(fenix) and himself had been hanging out at John's new house. They were playing truth or dare, more like dare or dare, and they had dared him to wander around in the woods for an hour. Well, it had been 4 hours now and he was hopelessly lost. 

John pulled out his nearly dead cell, checking for signal. He groaned when he found that he still had no signal. It was getting dark and the sounds of the forest seemed to simultaneously be getting quieter and louder. Crickets had begun chirping, while the whistles and tweets of the birds had started to quiet. Twigs cracked around him, and sometimes he couldn't tell if he had broken them, or if something was around him. 

"Okay. I can make it through this. They've probably called 911, if they have and sort of brain, and I most likely don't have a serial killer behind my house somewhere. This isn't the Blair Witch Project. I should, find somewhere to stay for the night." John muttered. He looked around for someplace that would give him some sort shelter, but found that literally everything looked the same. He sighed violently. 

"Hey, don't sound so upset." A voice said from somewhere out of his sight. 

"Who are you? Where are you?" John asked, slightly scared. His mind had immediately gone to serial killer. 

A figure dropped down in front of him. He was a handsome being, but clearly not human. He had pale skin, that in the fading light seemed to have a green tint. His brown hair had streaks of color to blend in with the environment. One of his eyes was red, while the other was blue. He had a leaf tattoo looking thing next to his eye, and his ears were pointed. 

"My name is Smitty. I'm a woodland elf and I heard you struggling. It's unsafe around here at night, and I'd like to bring you to safety, and tomorrow morning, I'll help you return to where you came from. That is, if you don't want to be mauled to death by wolves, coyotes, and other creatures that roam here at night." The man giggled when John's eyes widened, obviously scared.

"Um..." John trailed off. 

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to help. Humans don't usually come this far into the woods. I actually didn't reveal myself for a bit because I was scared that you were coming to hurt us, but the look of pure confusion on your face made it clear you were lost." Smitty said. He seemed slightly insecure to John, and he took that as a good sign. 

"Where do we go?" John asked quietly, observing the shorter man's reactions. The man smiled. 

"Up." He said, pointing up. "Can you climb?" He asked, eyes filled with curiosity. John just nodded. He followed the elf up the tree and his jaw dropped. He was in a completely natural tree house. It was beautiful and spacious, filled with everything one could need. 

"Welcome to my home. Are you hungry, thirsty, hot, cold, tired, anything at all?" Smitty asked. 

"Umm, cold. Hungry, thirsty, and tired." John listed, sitting gently on the couch-like object. 

"Make yourself at home. I'll be back soon." Smitty smiled, disappearing around a corner. John looked around quickly, grabbing a knife from the table. He still didn't fully trust the creature that took him in. He didn't know what to do and was panicking, but doing his best not to show it. He slid the knife into his sleeve, ready for quick access. He was gonna make sure this creature knew he was boss. 

Smitty walked back, whistling a happy little tune. He was carrying blankets and pillows, as well as balancing a tray with fruit and a cup of water on it. John had no idea how the man was walking with all that in his hands with such ease. 

"Here are some pillows and blankets. You can sleep on the sofa thing. It's comfier than a bed anyway. The fruit is fresh and the water is clean." Smitty said, smiling. He looked too innocent. John pounced as Smitty placed the food and water down on the table. Smitty yelped as John pinned him to the ground with ease, the knee in the man's back as well as the knife point at the younger man's neck made sure there was no movement. 

"Why?" Smitty squeaked, breaths short from being tackled, as well as with fear. 

"Who is boss, here?" John snarled. He almost felt bad for the elf. 

"You..." Smitty whimpered. 

"So who asks the questions?" 

"You..." 

"Good. Now which way would I go to get back to my house?" John growled. He had to make sure he knew what was going on. Just in case.

"West. Same way the sun sets." Smitty whimpered. 

"And how do I know that food and water is safe for me to eat?" 

"I eat food like that everyday. I, um..." He trailed off, voice cracking. 

"How old are you?" John asked. 

"19." Smitty said. John was shocked by the youth of the elf. 

"Why did you help me?" 

"Because you were lost and didn't deserve a death by wild animal." Smitty said, voice shaking. John got off the elf, who scrambled away. Smitty hugged his knees, eyes wide and trembling like a leaf. 

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I had to make sure you were being honest. I really don't feel like dying out here." John said.  His tone was soft, not violent and loud as it had been second ago. "My name is John. I'm 23 years old." John soothed. The elf stood on shaky legs, hugging a pillow to his chest tightly. 

"Please don't do that again. I'm just trying to help." Smitty said, voice soft. 

"Humans are cruel beings. Based on what I know about others in society, you are too good to be true. Human cruelty threw me off. I don't mean to offend you, or scare you." John spoke. Smitty nodded in understanding. Smitty silently lit a fire, the warmth quickly spreading through the house. They sat in silence, minutes spreading to just over an hour. 

John was entranced by the elf. His movements were graceful and the cute little smile had returned to his face. As if sensing the eyes on him, Smitty looked up from the fire. His face was flushed with heat. 

"Hi." He said cutely. 

"Hello." John replied. Smitty licked his lips, as they were chapped from the heat, and Smitty saw John's eyes following his tongue. Smitty's smile turned into a grin as he moved closer. John pressed his lips against Smitty's in a passionate kiss. Smitty pulled away about 10 seconds later, resting their foreheads against each other. 

"Go to sleep, John. You'll need it in the morning to get back home." He whispered, kissing John's forehead and moving to walk away. John snagged him around the waist and pulled him close. 

"Only if you stay with me." John compromised. 

"Deal." Smitty said, amused. Smitty seemed to be calm and comfortable with John once again. John held Smitty tightly against his chest and tangled their legs comfortably, listening to the crackle of the fire and the sounds of the animals moving around in the night. The flickering light of the fire was the last thing he saw before he sunk into the most restful slumber of his life. 

**

John awoke to the sounds of birds chirping cheerfully in the forest. Smitty had shifted during the night, his head tucked under John's chin. John didn't move, just listening to Smitty's soft, even breaths as the young elf slept peacefully. It would be another hour before Smitty awoke. 

When Smitty woke up, John pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I should start bringing you home now." Smitty whispered. John released the elf from his grip and they stood. 

"Thats a good idea." John started "Not that I don't wanna be here, my friends are probably worried sick." He quickly added as an afterthought. 

"I got that. You have a life outside of the forest that you need to get back to. We should move." Smitty said. The two descended from the tree and walked hand-in-hand for miles. They continued to talk and get to know each other. 

It seemed like five minutes, when in reality it was over 3 hours. They stood at the edge of the forest, Smitty hugging John, and John holding the smaller elf against his chest. 

"Will I be able to see you again?" John asked. Smitty looked up at him and smiled. Vines grew from the ground, and Smitty made a small necklace from it. 

"Of course. If you ever wanna see me, place this necklace in the dirt. It will grow and I'll be here. Don't be scarce around here, stranger. I really enjoyed your company." Smitty said. 

"It you wanna see me, show up here. This house is mine. There's a key hidden under a fake rock, if you wanna get into my house and wait. You'll always be welcome." John said. 

The metal kissed again, not wanting to separate, but knowing they had to. "I'd like to court you." Smitty said when they pulled away. John looked confused momentarily. 

"Oh, like date me. Yeah. I'd love it if you'd do that." John said. 

"Yay." Smitty said, cheerfully. The two looked at each other. "I'll be around, alright? Be safe." Smitty whispered, slowly walking away. They held hands until it was physically impossible. 

"See you around, babe." He whispered. John watched Smitty disappear into the forest. He was saddened by the departure, but knew it wouldn't be long until he saw his boyfriend once again.


End file.
